Accepting the Silence
by 24-7reader
Summary: A look of horror crossed my face as I ran up to my room grabbing my CD player. I put in the noisiest CD and played it full blast. Cautiously I put it to my ear. Tears started streaming down my cheeks. I was deaf… All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer
1. Phenomenon

**I hope you enjoy this story! im certaintly going to have fun with it!**

* * *

"I was standing by the back corner of the truck, struggling to fight back the sudden wave of emotion the snow chains had brought on, when I heard an odd sound.

"It was a high-pitched screech, and it was becoming painfully loud. I looked up startled.

"I saw several things simultaneously. Nothing was moving in slow motion, the way it does in the movies. Instead, the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster, and I was able to absorb in the clear detail several things at once.

"Edward Cullen was standing four cars down from me, staring at me in horror. His face stood out from a sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of shock. But of more immediate importance was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of my truck, and I was standing between them. I didn't even have time to close my eyes.

"Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the truck bed, something hit me, hard, but not from the direction I was expecting. My head cracked against the icy blacktop, and I felt something solid and cold pinning me to the ground…." (Excerpt from Twilight)

I woke up a bit groggy and disoriented; the van incident took a bit more out of me then I thought but I had to go to school. I didn't want to give Edward the satisfaction of proving him right.

I went downstairs and surprisingly met with Charlie.

"Hey Bells," he greeted me.

"Hey dad," I replied. He said something else but I didn't catch it, "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you thought you need me to drive you to school." He repeated.

"No, I'm fine, dad," I assured him. He eyed me warily but grunted and left for work.

The day passed without too much trouble. Edward and I made a few comments, but he was saying something about 'not being friends'. It was extremely odd the whole day as I seemed to involuntarily tune people out. I would have to keep asking what people said.

I came home and started on dinner, musing over what Edward said and my seemingly short attention span.

Suddenly Charlie was behind me, looking appreciatively at the food. I jumped and he started laughing and talking, but hard as I could I couldn't catch what he was saying.

A look of horror crossed my face as I ran up to my room grabbing my CD player. I put in the noisiest CD and played it full blast. Cautiously I put it to my ear.

Tears started streaming down my cheeks. I was deaf…

* * *

**so what did you think? tell me in a review! **


	2. No Hope

**This chapter came out to a bit longer than i expected. but i really hope you like it!!**

* * *

Charlie burst through the door, confused by my tears and sudden exit. I waited until I knew he wasn't talking, ignoring what I knew would be worried questions about what was wrong.

"Dad, I can't hear you. I'm…" my voice faltered but I didn't have to continue, he understood. I saw the worry and horror in his eyes as he came towards me and grabbed my hand. He led me downstairs and into the cruiser. I didn't have the heart to ask where we were going.

It turns out I didn't have to ask because as we sped through the town I noticed we were heading to the hospital. I felt fear and dismay creep up on me and I carefully put it behind a barrier of numbness, no use going into hysterics.

CPOV

I tidied the papers around my desk and grabbed my briefcase. The end of another day, Granted it was a really slow and quiet day, I still enjoyed the work I did. I glanced around the office one more time, making sure I had everything.

I started leaving when I heard distant arguing coming from the front desk. I stood halfway through the door, undecided. I wanted to get home and see Esme; we were planning a 90th year celebration. It would be just us for once and I was greatly looking forward to it, but if whoever was arguing with the receptionist needed help badly then I couldn't leave. I took a deep sigh and headed back in.

As I got closer I recognized the urgent pleading voice as Charlie Swan. I thought quickly of reasons why he would be here. I rounded the corner and saw he wasn't alone, Bella was with him. She had her head down, apparently not listening to what was going on.

I got worried suddenly, Bella was in the accident, could something have gone wrong? I approached and asked, "Is everything alright Chief Swan?"

His head whipped around m and I noticed his worry and relief of seeing me, "Dr. Cullen, I am sorry to disturb you at this time but something is wrong with Bella, she can't hear me"

My eyes widened slightly but I tried to hide my surprise, it wouldn't help. Bella looked at me, fearful and then quickly away. I became confused. I went to her and lifted her head so she was looking at me, "Can you read lips, Bella?" I asked.

I saw how scared and miserable she was, she nodded and said in barely more then a whisper, "A little."

I could tell she was lying but I didn't press her. I took her hand and said to her father, "We'll do some tests and find out more about this, let's go to my office."

She dropped her gaze again, even though I knew she could understand me if she wanted to it seemed she was afraid I was going to say something she wouldn't like. I frowned slightly and walked back to my office.

As I got them situated, I said apologetically, "I must call my wife to tell her that I might be a little late, it won't take long."

I stepped out of the office and dialed home, after one ring Edward answered, "Hello Carlisle, Are you going to be late again?"

I smiled, Edward and Alice always knew what I was calling for, "Yes I have a patient here and I can't leave just yet, could you tell Esme? I won't be to long hopefully."

"Sure," he replied, "who is it this time?" he asked casually, I could tell he wasn't really interested, only trying to be polite.

"Thanks, Edward. I'll be home as soon as I can." I hung up swiftly to stop any questions. I knew Edward was going through a rough time with how to deal with Bella; he didn't need to know this just yet.

For the next hour I ran different tests to see how bad Bella's hearing was gone. I didn't have to find the cause for I was pretty sure it was because of the car accident, she hit her head harder than we suspected. It took a heavy toll on me to see that Bella's hearing was completely gone, she couldn't hear one sound and I didn't know how to solve it.

I had to force Bella to look at me to talk to her. She wouldn't look at me otherwise. I took a deep breath, "Bella, you damaged your brain during the accident." I touched the side of her head, "You have what is similar to a bruise on your skin but on your temporal lobe of the brain, which controls hearing and memory. It's not something I can fix but what must heal on its own. It may be tomorrow or years. I think you should embrace the idea and learn sign language, get a somewhat normal schedule."

Her lips trembled as she struggled to hold on to her composure and dropped her gaze. "Is there nothing you can do?" Chief Swan asked.

I sighed, this was the worst part of my job, telling them that there was little to no hope, "We can take some pictures of the damage and send them to a neurologist, but I don't think he can do much." I saw this was what they wanted, "Come by tomorrow after school and we'll have the MRI done."

Charlie at least looked a little hopeful, but Bella seemed to surrender herself to deepening grief. He took her hand and led her out; I shook my head slightly and left the hospital.

I didn't quite expect the welcoming party when I got home. Esme greeted me with an understanding hug, Alice, always knowing, gave me a sympathetic smile, and Edward stood in the corner confused probably because I was blocking his thoughts.

Before being asked questions I'd rather not answer I took my wife by the hand and said, "Lets go have our night out."

She smiled, wrapping her arms around our sons and daughters and giving them a quick 'behave' and then we were gone, enjoying the night.

* * *

**SO? How was it?? kinda sad and i know carlisle is OOC. as i was writing this i realized how little i really i knew about his character.**

**REVIEW!!**


	3. Edward Finds Out

**special thanx to wingedspirit for the suggestions for this chapter (which makes up most of this chapter) and as i was doing this chapter i realized i didnt really know how to do esme and carlisle. im not the author so they are definitely OOC. i did my best.**

* * *

CPOV

I looked at the stars as we ran through the forest. I stopped as we entered through the meadow several leagues from our house.

Esme etched the worry lines on my forehead, "What's wrong dear? What happened at the hospital that's bothering you so much?"

I looked at my wife's face and said slowly, "Bella was at the hospital, she lost her hearing. I'm wondering how I'm going to tell Edward."

"Oh no, the poor girl. Is there anything that will help her?"

"No, it's something that has to heal on its own. Right now she just needs to accept it and try to overcome it, but I don't think she will. I don't think she gets over things well." I said with a sigh.

"Maybe it would be best to have her tell Edward. It's her choice whether she wants it known or not."

I nodded, "Sorry, it's just been a hard night. You know how much I hate when I can't do anything."

She smiled, "There is nothing to apologize for, although I do worry for Edward. I see that he is in love with her, but he can't seem to understand how to react."

I pulled my wife in my arms, "Maybe this will get resolved on its own, but for now let's just enjoy each others company."

BPOV

I was staring out the window when Charlie came in the next morning. I wasn't handling being deaf well and I knew that but here in my room I couldn't help as the grief threatened to crush me.

So consumed in my anguish I jumped when Charlie touch my shoulder. I looked at him curiously.

"Are you going to school?" his lips said to me.

I shook my head briefly and replied, "How can I go to school, dad? I can't do anything because I can't hear anyone."

Charlie's forehead furrowed, "I have to go to work; will you be ok here?"

"I'll be fine," I replied sullenly and turned to the window ending the conversation. He must have gone to work because when I turn back around ten minutes later he was gone. I let put a deep sigh, giving way to what I knew would be a long day.

It was very tempting to continue to stare out the window and watch the day pass by unnoticed but it gave my mind certainly too much free time.

I found no comfort. It wasn't even noon and I had to wait until after school ended to go back to the hospital. Technically I probably could go now but I didn't think Dr. Cullen would approve of me staying home. He wanted me to resume on as normal, a feat I knew would be all together impossible.

And that's how it went for the day. I tried to keep my mind as well as my hands busy, trying to distract me from the overwhelming grief that threatened to crush me at a moment's weakness. Thankfully I finally got in the truck and drove to the hospital, grateful to be out of the house and an excuse not to sit around doing nothing.

When I finally got there, my hands were shaking. I took several deep breaths in an effort to calm myself. Once it was semi under control, I got out and walked in. As I did so I almost ran into Edward. I stared at him startled. He had been pushed out of my mind since my hearing went out. Suddenly the mysteries that surrounded him came back.

EPOV

I was amazed when I ran into the last person I expected to see. "Bella?!" I said with surprise.

She quickly dropped her gaze and mumbled a sorry and tried to move around me, I gripped her arm, remembering not to do it too hard, "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

The same desperate need to protect her when she was nearly crushed before my eyes rushed through me. She deliberately ignored me and frustration overwhelmed me, _why can't I read her thoughts?!_

"I have to go see Dr. Cullen," she said ashamed and tried to push past me.

The truth finally dawned on me, the reasons behind Carlisle and Alice blocking their thoughts, for Esme's sympathy and Carlisle staying late last night.

Let out a small growl and after a moment followed Bella, "I'll come with you."

She didn't seem to notice until she looked over her shoulder and jumped to see me there. I grew more puzzled.

I burst into Carlisle's office, my temper only barely in check, "You should have told me," I whispered to Carlisle, "I could have done something."

He made no effort to keep his voice down, "There's nothing you can do, you're confused about how you feel towards her and I knew this wasn't going to solve anything. I figured you would have found out from her today at school but apparently she wasn't there."

"No, she wasn't, that's why I came here. I thought she had trauma from the accident." I said subdued.

I waited anxious for a reply of some kind but he turned to Bella and, after making sure she was looking at him, said, "Edward said you didn't go to school today. Why not?"

"It's no use. I wouldn't be able to do anything." She mumbled, drawing in a shaky breath.

Carlisle looked at her sympathetically, "Bella, you're wrong. You can read and write, you're brain isn't damaged that bad. Just because your hearing is gone doesn't mean you can't move past this. Trust me; it will help if you accept it now."

Horror washed through me as I stared at Bella, sweet beautiful Bella was deaf. I didn't know how to react. Quickly I left the room before my emotions betrayed me.

* * *

**so what did you think?**

**REVIEW!!**


	4. Bookstore

**Hey sorry 'bout the long delay but summer can get a bit busy for me. i hoped yo like this chapter, i didnt get to spend as much time as i wanted to on it.**

* * *

The next day I drove to the book store in an effort to learn sign language, but I didn't go to school. I knew I would have to eventually but as a good procrastinator I delayed going.

I dawdled in the car calming my shaky breath and deciding whether or not I might find something here. I sighed and got out going in the store. I went to the counter to see a young woman, obviously bored, reading a magazine.

I walked up to her and politely asked, "Excuse me but would you mind telling me where the sign language books are?"

She reluctantly tore her eyes away to look at me and shrug, saying something. Unfortunate for me she slurred her words and I couldn't catch what she said. The price for living in such a lazy nation, people wouldn't properly form their words, leaving a very confused deaf person.

I opened my mouth to ask again, but a cold hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned, and to my utmost surprise, was face to face with Edward. My breath stopped in my throat as I gazed on his beauty. He smiled a dazzling crooked smile and motioned for me to follow him.

I glanced back at the woman to see she was back into her magazine and walk behind Edward. I didn't know how to figure Edward out. The last conversation I truly had with him consisted of us angry and annoyed at each other. But now and even at the hospital yesterday he seemed genuinely concerned for me. It sent flutters up my stomach.

When we finally stopped in front of the sign language section I asked, carefully avoiding his eyes and their power, "So why aren't you in school?"

I focused on his lips, deciphering what he was saying, "Why aren't you?" he smiled again.

I blushed and turned towards the books, casually browsing the titles, "Why should I be there? You were there yesterday." My voice was weak and dejected; unwillingly I turned to see what he said.

"Bella," he started, "My father is right, you need to get over it." My shyness quickly turned into anger. I didn't feel like having this conversation…again.

"What if I don't want to get over it? Does it matter? I'm still stuck with it for the rest of my life." I felt childishly sullen. I had this conversation with Charlie this morning and with Dr. Cullen last night. It wasn't helping.

I quickly averted my gaze from his face; I didn't feel like talking anymore. He was having none of that though. His cold, icy fingers grabbed my chin, firmly yet gently. My skin felt like I had an electric shock where his fingers touch my face. I stiffened and looked hopelessly at him.

"Looks like you're at least trying, getting sign language books and obviously Charlie isn't going to let you miss much more of school. You know I could help tutor you, I'm quite fluent." He smiled his famous crooked smile and I was slightly at a loss.

"I thought you didn't want to be friends?" I said thoroughly confused.

"It would be better if we weren't but I don't think I can stay away from you any longer, not like this." I mistakenly looked at his eyes and saw an unexplainable emotion. I stared my breathing become ragged before remember to speak.

"Uh, ok." He just smiled and grabbed the books and headed for the counter.

EPOV

I could feel her right behind me as we walked out. I thought about her expression as I asked her why she wasn't at school. The total hopelessness she had. It completely derailed me. It made me want to hunt down Tyler and choke the light out of him. Show him what he did too her, but I knew he didn't mean it and it softened my anger slightly.

I opened the door to her truck, unwilling to let her drive herself home in her condition. I placed her books in and held the door open for her.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow" I said.

Her confused expression turned desolate again. "I don't know…"

I smiled, "I'll pick you up tomorrow so be ready for school or I'll bring Alice to help you get up." She was clearly flabbergasted at my response and I laughed. "Don't worry about school. I'm sure our fathers have already worked something out."

She clumsily got in her car. "Um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

I was surprised to find myself delighted that i could remove that desolate look in her eyes, even if it is for a small amount of time. I think about what the next day would bring. i couldnt wait to see her, smell her but at the same time calling myself an idiot to get this close to her.

What would tomorrow bring...

* * *

**REVIEW!! **


	5. First Day Back

**Chapter 5! and its a pretty long chapter. i feel proud of myself. sorry it took so long to get out. :(**

* * *

Sighing, I stared in the mirror and looked at what I was wearing: my favorite jeans and a t-shirt. Did Edward seriously think I could make it through a normal day at school?

I heard Charlie leave and made my way downstairs to eat. I hadn't exactly told Charlie I was going to school; I wasn't sure I could handle his over-enthusiasm this morning.

Fortunately, Edward was a nice distraction from my current situation. After he'd dropped me off, my mind had been turning over his words, my thoughts going nowhere near being deaf. He had proposed a sweet, little puzzle that made my head swim.

The fact that he seemed to really care for me and wanted to help me made my breathing falter. I was having trouble deciding if our conversation about not being friends had been completely false, or if he'd just been to angry at the time. I pushed away the bowl of cereal I was attempting to eat, too jumpy to do much of anything.

The doorbell rang and I nearly fell out of my seat. I grabbed my jacket and book bag and ran to the door. Edward and Alice were standing in my doorway. I looked down to my feet nervously. "Hello," I mumbled.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I looked up. Alice began to speak with perfect diction, so it was easy for me to read her lips. "Hey Bella! We haven't been properly introduced yet. I'm Alice."

She put out her hand and I grasped it shyly and looked to Edward. "I didn't think you would come." I failed to keep the slight disappointment out of my voice.

"Bella," I could almost hear the condescension in his voice ,"Of course I'm going to pick you up! Don't worry, everything has been worked out."

I furrowed my eyebrows as he led me to his Volvo without really touching me. He held out the front passenger door for me to climb in. I frowned and looked at Alice; she smiled once again and got in the back of the car.

Of course, it wasn't really possible for three people to talk when one of them was deaf, but I was somewhat used to silence by now. I attempted to keep my mind busy, but it was useless. Even the enigma and mystery that Edward presented couldn't keep desolation from pressing against me as we drove into the school parking lot.

Always attuned to me, Edward smiled at me reassuringly and said, "Don't worry, It will be fine." I wish I could hear his voice; it would reassure me more than anything.

I took a deep breath and got out of the car. Alice was already dancing up the steps of the school. I felt a familiar pang of envy as I watched her move. I looked at Edward and we walked together. My fingers gripped my books tightly and I turned to Edward. "Do they know already?"

"Relax. Only the teachers know. They are going to get you notes so you can follow along." He smiled and I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. They were smoldering, golden, and absolutely mesmerizing. I looked away quickly and tried to control my breathing.

Thankfully, we had arrived at my first period classroom. I sighed quietly, filled with relief and dread. Relief because I needed some time to organize my thoughts, dread because I didn't want to face them alone.

However, Edward didn't stop at the doorway; he went through it into the classroom. Confusion was written all over my face but he didn't get to answer as we were ushered in by an overly helpful teacher.

As we sat, a blush slowly crept up my cheeks as the room filled with students. They all stared at me, mainly because Edward was sitting beside me. I kept my gaze on the desk and the pile of notes that we were going over in class.

It was like that _all_ day.

Either Edward or Alice was with me in my classes to help me get through them. At times, it made it worse. When lunch came around, I knew this was the one time that I had to face my fears alone. My friends needed to know why I was being so distant all day…all week.

I got out of the lunch line, starting to head towards the table where my friends sat. I saw Edward start to follow, and I shook my head. Alice understood immediately and took her brother's arm, dragging him to their table. For a moment, I was stricken by the loss of his company, but I pushed it aside and walked towards my regular lunch table.

I knew Jessica was angry with me, so I didn't expect to get anywhere with her. Mike threw a hopeful look at the chair beside him, but I ended up sitting next to Angela. I didn't need hearing to know how quickly everyone became silent, even Lauren.

Angela looked at me sympathetically. I knew she wouldn't make me talk, but I needed to start somewhere. "I'm sure you've wondering where I've been all week," I began, pausing.

I knew I had everyone's attention. Angela looked confused, "Bella, you don't have to say anything if you don't' want to," she said. I had slightly more trouble reading her lips, because her diction wasn't quite as perfect as the Cullens', but I was able to manage.

I looked down, "No, I want to." I paused again, and took a deep breath before I continued. "I…After I got home on Tuesday I found I couldn't-, " I cleared my throat, "hear. I don't know if I'll ever regain my hearing at all. Most likely, I'll be deaf for the rest of my life."

I felt Angela's arms wrap around my shoulders, but right now I wasn't sure that was what I needed. A tear escaped and I quickly wiped it away.

I looked at the people around the table. Mike and Angela were sympathetic, but it seemed that Jessica had decided to side with Lauren. Both threw me disbelieving looks. I shrugged away from Angela, knowing that I couldn't sit here much longer. I knew that after the silence broke, I would be comforted, and I didn't need that. I was sick of reassurance right now.

I got up. "I've got to go, um, talk to one of my teachers. I'll see you later." I fled the table before anyone could stop me. Once I got outside I found a dry, secluded spot and sank down. Racking sobs shook my body, and unshed tears stung my eyes. I kept seeing everyone's worry and sympathy for me, and it wasn't comforting. It made my own grief so much worse.

I don't how he knew I was there. Maybe he followed me from the cafeteria, but the next thing I knew he was next to me, holding me in his stone cold arms. I could see pain and frustration in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I wish there was something I could do..."

I glared defiantly and stood up, heading to my class. "There's nothing you need to do. This is my own problem." He looked so hurt that I regretted it almost instantly. He had been so helpful to me today, and here I was treating him like dirt. Now feeling even worse about myself, I muttered a quick apology and kept walking.

I went through the same process in the rest of my classes, with either Alice or Edward beside me, but word got around about my condition . By the end of the day, everyone was staring at me. I was relieved to finally get in Edward's Volvo and drive away.

Another silent car ride later, we were at my house, and I frowned unhappily School had helped keep my mind somewhat busy, but I wasn't looking forward to another night alone. I got out and walked slowly to my front door. I turned to say goodbye to Edward, and found that he wasn't there.

"Edward?" I said uncertainly.

There was a tap on my shoulder and I spun around, startled. Edward was standing behind me, smiling and quite possibly laughing. "Your tutoring session, remember?"

"Now?"

"No time like the present, right?" He smiled, taking my books and nodding his head at the door, inviting me to lead the way. I stepped inside and went upstairs to get my sign language books.

This was going to be interesting…

* * *

**OK so how was it? a slight cliffy but not too bad, right?**

**one more thing, in your _review _i'm considering changing the title. Opinions? Suggestions?**


	6. Tutoring Lesson

**So sorry about the delay. it seems like i dont have any time anymore. :'( dont worry i wont abandon the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

I placed the books on the table. Without fully looking at Edward I said, "You know you don't have to do this, right?"

I turned my face to him to see his answer, and I was very surprised to see him... laughing? "Bella, you don't seem to understand how hard it is to do this on your own," he said. "The so called 'specialists' that wrote the books make it very confusing. I also promised both your father and mine that I would do this."

I fiddled with my jacket. So that was why he was helping me? For his father's sake? For mine? I felt misery gushing through me. I stared at the patterns in the wood, trying to hide the turmoil of emotions that had gone through me.

He took my chin, forcing me to look at him. Once again, I felt the same electric current rush through me, down my spine all the way to my toes. I shivered quietly. Confused, he asked, "What's the matter?"

"You don't want us to be friends, remember?" I responded, bitterness creeping into my voice.

I waited for his response. His eyes seemed to be searching my face for something. An odd expression was in his eyes; as if he was checking to make sure he was in control. Finally he smiled sadly and said, "I never said I didn't want to, only that I shouldn't."

I waited for him t explain, but he didn't elaborate on his odd statement. I felt more confused than ever. I was about to ask for clarification when he picked up a book. That effectively ended the conversation... for now.

He suddenly got businesslike and started going through the alphabet in sign language. "We'll start with finger spelling," he said as his finger moved. "Once you're skills are proficient, we'll move on." I stumbled over it all and couldn't keep track. However, I had to admit that Edward was a good tutor. He was patient with me and didn't yell when I made a mistake. I found it oddly comforting.

"I do have a question, though," I said as we worked through the alphabet for the fifth time, "Why do I have to learn sign language? I can still speak, shouldn't others be learning this?"

I stopped in the middle of doing letter q and looked up at him. Suddenly embarrassed, I felt my cheeks go hot.  
He sighed, but smiled slightly at my flushed face. "Well, in order for you to understand what they're saying, you're going to have to learn it as well, Bella. Once you have learned everything, you can teach the others so that communication will be easier."

"When you put it that way..." I trailed off and continued through the alphabet. Every once in a while I would peek at Edward. When he wasn't correcting me or telling me how well I was doing, he didn't speak. He would sit there staring at me with the oddest expression on his face.

His eyes seemed to be smoldering and filled with affection, like he couldn't believe he was sitting across from me. I also detected a subtle restraint in his eyes. I kept staring, calculating. I didn't understand the smoldering, affectionate look, but I figured the restraint was obviously because he didn't want to be here. Who would want to help a deaf but otherwise normal and bland girl? Especially when you were so extraordinarily beautiful and…perfect.

By the end of two hours I had the alphabet mainly memorized. I was still slow on spelling things out, and I often made mistakes. But, it was better than nothing. On the plus side, it helped me with my distractions. I was working on responding to Edward's latest question, struggling to get everything right when my wrist vibrated.

I was so focused on my task that the motion startled me greatly. I jumped up and screamed, feeling my throat pushing out the sound even though I was unable to hear it. Blood instantly pooled in my cheeks, and I once again found myself embarrassed. I looked at my wristband and Charlie's name flashed across it. Edward looked at me curiously and it sent flutters through my heart.

"Charlie is on his way home." I said, smiling meekly.

"How do you know?" he asked.

I took off the band and handed it to him. "Charlie got me this wristband that vibrates at the push of a button, as well as when the phone or the doorbell ring."

He examined it for a moment and handed it back. The smile on his face made it seem like he was remembering an inside joke, making me curious. "I guess I better go then," he said.

"Yeah, I still need to start supper, and hopefully get it finished before he gets home." I headed toward the kitchen, pulling some leftovers out of the fridge, not up to making something tonight.

I frowned, feeling the water over my hands but not hearing it. I wasn't totally used to it yet, and sometimes it disturbed me how quiet it was. I missed normal sounds, like the water running, the sound of food rotating in the microwave, the clink of silverware on glass plates, and the click of the door. Wondering if Edward had left yet, I looked over my shoulder. He was staring at me again, a calculating expression occupying his face.

I saw him sigh and turn towards the door. He smiled his dazzling smile at me and signed, _Goodbye, I'll come by tomorrow like I did today B-_ I didn't quite catch the last word. It was obviously supposed to be my name, but instead of spelling out, he used a symbol.

"What was that?" I asked, mimicking what he did. I saw the laughter in his eyes as he responded.

_It's called a name sign, and you'll learn more about it in our next lesson. See you tomorrow!_

"But tomorrow's Saturday," I said in confusion.

He smiled crookedly. _Yes, but you need all the help you can get if you want to be fluent in sign language.  
_

I laughed, enjoying the wonderful feeling it gave me; I felt so light and buoyant as I watched him leave. He stopped halfway through the doorway and I frowned in confusion. He turned around suddenly and stopped right in front of me. He took his hand and brushed my hair back from my face, stroking the length of my cheek once, and then disappeared.

I stared in stunned silence as I tried to process what just happened. I blinked several times, running through the moment in my head again and again. What was going on? I was plain and normal. Despite the fact that his father was my doctor, and the fact that he saved me impossibly from near death, what interest did he have in me?

I suddenly remembered the lasagna in the microwave and leaped up to get it. I started setting the table, removing my books and putting down plates, food and silverware. I was just finishing when Charlie got home.

* * *

**so how do you like it? and while you're at it tell your opinion on Breaking Dawn!**


	7. Beach Time

**YAY New chapter!! i just had to thank all my wonderful fans for reviewing my story and giving me insight. a few people i want to thank personally, countrydoglover and diamond skin. both who helped me tremendously with both my stories. THANKS** **:D**

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling groggy and slightly disoriented. I remembered having the strangest dream, but I couldn't quite seem to grasp what it had been about. Was it important? I shrugged it off. Belatedly, I realized that today was Saturday. No matter how interesting I found my tutoring sessions, they wouldn't be able to preoccupy me for long.

I looked out the window and gasped. It was a beautiful day, the clearest I'd seen since coming to Forks. The clouds were thin and didn't look like they'd last long. My wrist vibrated and I looked at the flashing monitor. The word PHONE seemed to scream at me in urgency. I wondered what I should do. It wasn't like I could answer it, and I wasn't sure if Charlie was still here.

I made my way downstairs, hoping my father had answered. Sure enough, he was holding the phone and writing something on the message pad. I must have made enough noise to get his attention; he looked up and smiled at me.  
"Bells," his lips said, "It's for you. Mike called to ask if you want to go to the beach with him and some friends. They're taking advantage of the good weather. Do you want to go?"

I thought for a minute. I could go to the beach and do my studying with Edward later. That would guarantee me a full day of things to keep my mind busy. My other option would be to extend my tutoring session two or three hours. My debate lasted a second before I nodded and said, "I'd love to, Dad. When?"

He started talking on the phone again, nodding and laughing before finally hanging up and turning to me. "They'll be here around ten to pick you up."

"Thanks, Dad. Are you going fishing today?" I asked.

He looked hesitant, "Well, I'd thought about, it, since you have plans and all. If you want, though, I can stay."

"No, that's fine, Dad. I was just wondering. Hey, could you send a message to Edward? Let him know that I'll call him when I get home." I felt somewhat awkward making my dad talk to people for me. Actually, I felt bad for Edward- Charlie isn't exactly known for his way with words.

"Of course, Bells. Just write down what you want me to say and I'll tell his father," he said, handing me a pad of notes.

I took it and wrote the words neatly;

_Edward,__  
__I'm going to the beach today with some friends from school. I'm sorry about missing the tutoring lesson! Would it be all right to do it when I get back? I'll have my dad call when I get home.  
bella_

I read over it several times, feeling as if something was missing but not sure what to add. Eventually, I gave up and handed to Charlie.

I went upstairs to get ready for the beach. I decided on a pair of sturdy jeans and my favorite blouse. My wrist vibrated just as I was finishing and I headed downstairs to get the door. I debated with myself on bringing my jacket. It was beautiful outside, barely a trace of rain. However, knowing how fickle the weather could be here, I decided to be safe. I grabbed it on the way out the door. Mike and Jessica were waiting for me on the porch. I wasn't sure where Jess stood with my condition, and I didn't need her making snide comments all day.

I shook away those thoughts and tried to look as cheerful as possible. I was still unable to smile. We greeted each other and I climbed into the van full of people, miraculously managing to get a seat by the quiet and peaceful Angela.

Unfortunately, she seemed to be in a talkative mood, leaving me no time to dwell on my thoughts.  
"How are you, Bella?" She asked. I noticed that she was trying hard to form her words perfectly to help me understand better.

"I'm okay. Considering what I've gone through, I could be worse, I suppose." I said, feeling a bitter edge creep into my voice.

I saw concern in her eyes. Suddenly, she smiled, and to my amazement, she began signing. _Is there anything I can do to help?_

Slowly and carefully I responded. _Not really, I'm just being difficult with myself. Don't worry about it.  
_

_When did you start learning sign language?_ She asked.

_Yesterday_, I replied. _Edward came over and began teaching me. Towards it's harder than it looks.  
_

She gave a small nod of understanding, which thankfully ended the conversation. I was content to spend the rest of my time staring out of the window. I was enveloped in my own thoughts. If I was being truthful with myself, I would say that the majority of them were centered on Edward, replaying the scene from yesterday over and over. It made me feel happier than thinking about my predicament, which dominated the other part of my mind.

Sooner than I expected, the car stopped. I saw a bright beach and beautiful, gray-blue water. I blinked several times and slowly got out of the car. Smiling, I stretched my legs and looked around. There were several kids from the tribe hanging around a fire. Some people from our group were walking over to join them. Angela stood by my side loyally as Lauren and Jessica exited the van. They threw me mocking smiles before following their friends. I shook my head slightly and bitterness crept into my smile.

Sighing, I signed to Angela, _Why do you think she's like that?_

She smiled sympathetically_. I never understood Jess. For now it's Lauren ruling her actions. Soon enough, she'll get bored of this drama and be friendly enough._

I scowled and headed towards the benches that surrounded the fire. Little did I know that the next few minutes would forever redefine my view on Edward and his family…

* * *

** dun dun DUH!! so whats going to happen next??**


	8. Truth

**YAY! Happiness! an any update makes me extremely happy even if its my own. i hope you really like this chapter!!**

* * *

I stared out on the waves, watching them rise and fall. It was a magnificent sight to behold. Sighing, I reluctantly turned toward the person I should have been paying attention to. It was one of the boys from the tribe. Jacob was his name, but I wasn't really watching carefully enough to catch anything he was saying. He was obviously trying to impress me, judging by his stance.

It was nice, actually. The people from La Push didn't know about my condition, and I was free to ignore what they were saying. Plus, they didn't send me curious looks like I was some freak show. I was thankful that none of my so called "friends" had hinted at it to them.

I did recognize a few words, however, and I began to get the basic idea of what he was talking about. He was telling me stories from his tribe and I caught the words 'cold ones' and 'shape shifters' and 'Cullens'. I tried to uncover what he meant, and it took me a while to finally piece the words together. 'Cold ones' was also coupled with 'blood drinkers', and I finally realized he was talking about vampires and werewolves. I let out a small laugh.

He turned to me with a sheepish smile on his face, "Yeah, I know it sounds ridiculous. What's even worse is that my father actually believes all of it."

I momentarily turned crimson as I realized how offending I seemed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, but it just seemed so unreal. Where did the stories come from?"

Successfully, I turned his embarrassment to happiness. I liked that he was so easy to please. "Dad says they are passed down through each chief, even though we don't have one now."

"Is that why the Cullens don't come down?" I asked, honestly curious now.

Unfortunately, he must have already mentioned it, because he rolled his eyes and smiled before repeating what I must not have heard before.

"Yeah, my family refuses to go to the hospital because Dr. Cullen is there. They've avoided ever coming into contact with any of the Cullens. Apparently, they believe that they are the same ones from all those years ago." He shrugged carelessly, showing he didn't agree. I shrugged with him, my mind reeling, and I was about to ask something when Angela tapped my shoulder, signing, _We're leaving. Are you ready?_

Jacob looked from Angela to me in confusion. I smiled sheepishly and nodded to Angela. Sneaking a quick look at Jacob, I saw realization dawning on his face. Hastily, I got up, effectively ending our conversation. "Good-bye Jake. Hope to see you soon." Actually, I was internally hoping that I didn't seem him again for a very, very long time.

I walked away with Angela and once again climbed into the overcrowded van. Fortunately, Angela decided to let me be, so I was free to look out the window and feel the last fading rays of sunshine on my face. It was actually enjoyable to not think, to just sit without thought or want. My mouth stretched into a small smile.

It wasn't until I came into view of my house when I started to contemplate what Jacob had said. And it wasn't until I entered my house when I finally made the connection in my mind. Cold ones... blood drinkers... the Cullens. I gasped for breath as the obvious truth set in. Edward's skin always seemed so cold, and he never ate anything. I numbly sank down to the floor.

My growing fascination with Edward only made matters worse. It grew stronger every single day, becoming a bond too deep for me to fathom. I didn't care that Edward and his family might be blood-thirsty monsters. I knew that it wouldn't deter me from wanting to spend with him.

I was suddenly reminded of Edward's constant mood changes. If Edward heard a word of what I had thought tonight, he would be absolutely livid. I cradled my head in my hands as I tried desperately to figure things out. First of all, I couldn't possibly have a tutoring lesson with Edward right now. I needed a few days to clear my head and get my thoughts in order.

I took a deep steadying breath and walked over to the phone, noticing a message. I took the sticky note and noticed for the first time that my hands were trembling.

_Bells, be back late. Edward said to call him when you got back. If it's too late, he'll come over on Sunday. I'm fishing tomorrow, also, so don't worry about dinner. Call him at…  
_

I crunched the note in a ball and sank heavily into a chair. I would be all right if I didn't have to be alone with Edward. I took another deep breath and slowly released it. I could do this. As long as I wasn't alone, I wouldn't start spilling my every secret. But when and if that did happen... no. I couldn't bear to think about the consequences. What if Edward hated me for what I said? What if he decided to quit spending time with me, leaving me completely helpless and alone? I had to keep my mouth shut. I couldn't say anything.

In sudden need of human company, I found a complicated problem in my Trig book and waited for Charlie. For two hours I kept my mind busy with all the make-up work from missing a week of school. This succeeded in keeping me preoccupied.

I jumped slightly as my wrist vibrated, and I looked up just in time to see Charlie walking in, a surprised look on his face when he saw me. He kept turning so I couldn't read his lips as well. "Hey…What…up …long…tutoring…Edward?"

I could only guess that he was asking if I was just now finishing my tutoring session, so I shook my head. "No, I just got home from the beach, and I thought it would be too late to call. How do you expect me to call him, anyway?"

He smiled an eye-crinkling smile, "Edward said you could just call his cell phone and start talking. He wasn't planning to have a conversation with you over the phone. He just needed to know when to come over."

"Well, could you call him tomorrow and tell him I need to work on my make-up assignments, and that I don't have time to meet him? I still have mountains of work left to do." In all honestly, I had finished almost half of it already, but it was the only excuse

I had. I just hoped Charlie couldn't see through the obvious lie.

"Sure, Bells. I'll call him tomorrow before I go fishing." He started shedding layer after layer of sports gear and clothing before he froze, realizing that I would be home alone.

"Or I could stay home…"

"its fine, Dad. I don't need a babysitter," I said firmly.

"Maybe Edward could come over…" he started.

"Dad," I interrupted and repeated, "I don't need a babysitter. I'll be fine." Before he could argue further, I turned and stomped up the stairs, hoping fervently that the images I had played through my head during the last two hours would not reappear in my dreams.

**

* * *

**

Should I tell you what the dream is? hmm...it depends on how many reviews i get!

reviews make me as happy as an update! so REVIEW!!


	9. Monday Again

****

Ask and you will recieve. heres the dream evryone wants to know about! Enjoy!

* * *

_The warm molten gold of his eyes froze, turning pitch black. His mouth turned down in a scowl. The hostility and intense anger in his expression frightened me, and I felt myself take an involuntary step away from him. Then another hand grabbed my wrist, tearing me away from Edward's hostile gaze. I saw Jacob take a protective stance in front of me.  
_

_My emotions were in a downward spiral. Don't abandon me, Edward! Not while I'm still only half-healed! I shouted these please in my head, wishing that my mouth would open instead of staying glued shut. Why was it that I could say things I would much rather keep silent about, but I couldn't speak about what was really in my heart?  
_

_I watched as Edward decided whether or not he wanted to attack Jacob. I honestly couldn't care about whether Jacob was hurt or not. I was waiting anxiously for Edward to speak, even as I dreaded his rejection.  
_

_He obviously decided it wasn't worth the fight, and he turned his cold gaze to me. "Go away, Bella. I never want to see you again." I was both amazed at the sound of his voice, an imperfect memory, but a wonderful one, nonetheless, and agonized beyond despair at his words.  
_

"_No!" I screamed as I slowly crumbled to the ground, rocking back and forth._

I sat up straight in bed, my whole body drenched in sweat. I wrapped my arms around my torso, trying to smother my fear. It was Monday, and I would have to face Edward today.

I wasn't sure if I was ready for that. Edward had called three times on Sunday, and I think he might have come to the door, but I had hidden in my room like a coward until he left.

I slowly got out of bed, knowing that there was no way I could get back to sleep. The moment my bare feet touched the floor, I smiled. The coolness of the wood sent tingling sensations through my feet and to the rest of my body as I walked to my closet. Over the past few days, distracting and amazing as they were, I could still notice how my other senses were slowly making up for my lack of hearing. I could smell the rain through my slightly-opened window. All the colors I saw were so much purer and brighter.

I put on my favorite blue blouse and made my way to the bathroom. My wrist vibrated as Charlie left the house. It was almost unneeded- I felt the house creak under me as the door opened and closed. I left soon after, knowing that I couldn't avoid this any longer. As I started my truck, I found myself missing the loud roar that had made me jump at first.

My stomach somersaulted in fear as I approached the school. I was overly thankful that Edward did not deem it necessary to pick me up. He might have brought Alice with him, which probably would have kept me out of immediate danger, but who knew? It wasn't worth the risk.

Luckily, I arrived rather late to school, so Edward had no time to talk to be before class. If he tried to during class, I didn't notice, because I was very careful to keep my eyes on the notes the teacher handed to me. I kept to myself during the other classes I had before lunch, forming a plan. I knew I could only delay talking to him for a short time- soon enough he would demand to know why I wasn't speaking to him.

My plan consisted of always being around other people when I was with him. Plenty of witnesses were a must. If I wasn't by myself, I could keep my big mouth in check... hopefully. With that mind-set, I finally turned to Edward as we walked to the lunch line. I would have signed if I wasn't carrying my books, but at the moment I was forced to speak aloud. "How did you spend your weekend?"

He seemed taken aback that I had suddenly started talking, and I immediately felt bad for ignoring him, but he recovered quickly. "I went backpacking in the mountains with my family. It was nice."

I put what I wanted on my tray. Before I could pull out some money to pay for it, Edward, like the nearly-infuriating gentleman he was, took it and paid for it himself.

"What did you do?" he asked casually, carrying the tray as we made our way to a table. Maybe it was just me being paranoid, but it seemed like he already knew something had happened.

I did my best to act nonchalant. "I went to the beach, tried catching up on school work, and practiced my sign language." I was rather proud of how much I had accomplished.

By this time, we had reached a table away from my "friends" and his family. He placed the tray on the table, taking his seat. I sat down across from him. He started signing. _Did you not have time for a lesson this weekend, or did you not want to?  
_

I laughed; he was so close to the truth_. Didn't Charlie call you? I had so much missed school-work to do that I needed some time to focus on that.  
_

He furrowed his brow in suspicion. _Your signing has improved! But there is more to it than just spelling it out. Do you want to continue our lessons this afternoon?  
_

I didn't look straight at him when I responded, _I still have a lot of make-up work, Edward. Maybe tomorrow?  
_

He seemed as depressed at that prospect as I was, but nonetheless agreed. _Until tomorrow, Bella.  
_

Once again, he used what he called a "name sign" for me. I wish I could understand what it symbolized. Apparently, as I discovered when I was studying my sign language yesterday, they consisted of a letter and a characteristic of that person. What was Edward calling me every time he used the name sign? Clumsy? Weak? Human?

I ate in silence as I wondered what I could do for Edward and his family. They had been so kind to me, and I felt a need to do something for them in return. The problem was that they already had everything. I was so deep in thought that I hadn't realized I'd begun clicking my pen. At least, I didn't realize it until Edward gently placed his hand over mine to stop it. His touch sent shivers coursing through me.

After a moment, he removed his hand, seeming reluctant to do so. _What's on your mind?_ he asked.

Startled, I spoke aloud instead of signing. "Why do you ask?"

He continued talking normally, and I paid closer attention. "You didn't say one word to me all morning. Then, you started talking. Now it seems you've decided to become mute again. Are you sure there's nothing that's bothering you."

I was certain now that he knew something. His words didn't tell me nearly as much as his body language did. His posture suggested anxiousness, and his eyes showed wary eagerness. It was as though he wished I would say something, but, at the same time, he was afraid of exactly what I would say.

"No," I responded, frantically trying to keep my voice composed. I would have given him some little lie, but I wasn't quick enough to think of a good one.

I desperately looked to my watch for a chance to free myself from his piercing gaze, and I noticed the time. I let out a sigh of relief and gathered my stuff. "Ready?" I asked.

"Of course," he said, in what I'm sure was the smooth voice of a perfect gentleman. I felt myself grow sad when I realized I would never hear his voice again, except for in my dreams. We walked silently to Biology, each trying to find out what the other was thinking. I think Edward was probably having more success than my own attempts.

I was relieved when the day ended, and I made it back to my truck. As I pulled out of my parking spot and into the line of departing cars, I noticed Edward staring at me with such intensity that I pressed the gas too hard and almost hit the car in front of me. I glanced at him again to see him laughing, though his eyes still held that burning intensity. His gaze never left my mind as I finally went to bed that night and thought of tomorrow.

I remember the feeling of his hand on mine and shivered again. My desire and obsession toward him had flared with new strength today. I knew if I didn't do something drastic, it would soon be out of my control.

* * *

**You know what would make me really happy? **

**REVIEWING! **


	10. Port Angeles

**I really like this chapter and so i hopeyou do too! i apologize for the long delay!**

* * *

Every day for the next week, I gave Edward some kind of excuse to delay our sessions. With the growing intensity between us, I just didn't know how I was going to bear being alone with him. Then there was the whole situation with his secret. It wasn't as though I could say,"Oh, by the way, Edward, I know you're a vampire." I didn't think that would go over well. He seemed to get more suspicious every time I postponed, but he complied with out asking any questions. I knew that it was a matter of time, however, before he sat me down and made me tell him what was going on, and then I would have no choice. I would have to confess.

Fortunately, Jess and Angela had invited me to go shopping with them tonight. I had started spending more time with my other friends, but they didn't keep my spirits as lifted as Edward did. My heart ached as I saw him in our classes and knew that I couldn't stay with him.

Finally, Friday came, and my will was slowly crumbling. After gym let out, I made my way to a bench in a secluded spot instead of going straight to the parking lot. No one would be able to see me there. I took this opportunity to have a good cry. Home wasn't an option, seeing as Charlie seemed to notice my loneliness and tended to come home early. I hadn't had the privacy to cry in a while.

My tears were not for my loss of hearing.It wasn't that I had come to terms with it but something was worse than it. No, the grief I now had was so much more painful. This sorrow stemmed from my fear of losing Edward. The several close calls I'd already had squashed my hopes of hiding this secret deep in my heart. They usually happened in crowded places, oddly enough.

"I really don't need that much food, Edward." I said as he piled the usual amount of food on the tray.

"Half is for me," he responded. I laughed.

"Stop pretending, Edward…"His eyes went hard as I said that but he amazingly didn't respond harshly.

"You're yelling, Bella," He said.

I could have just accepted that response, but at that moment, I realized what I had almost said. I also knew I hadn't spoken that loudly. I had figured out the way my voice felt in my throat when I was speaking in different volumes, and I rarely yelled, anyway. No, he was telling me to be careful of what I said. I thought at that moment that he knew. Maybe he did, on some level- it wasn't that hard to believe. He may not have been ready to acknowledge the fact.

As I sat on the bench, I realized he wouldn't want to spend time with me anymore once everything was out in the open between us. I wished I didn't have to tell him. More tears spilled out as I remembered yesterday after biology. Gym was the only class I didn't have with one of the Cullens, and it was noticeable. Edward seemed to notice my reluctance, took my hand, and held it all the way to class. My skin still tingled at the memory of his touch. It was moments like that when it was hardest to let go. I knew what I had to do, but it didn't make it any easier.

I curled up, leaning on my knees as I felt and watched the rain come down. I loved the rain so much now. It reminded me of a cleansing as I watched the pure water fall in droplets. I sighed, knowing that I need to go home and see Charlie. Angela and Jessica would be arriving at my house to take me out at any moment now.

I slowly stretched my stiff muscles and closed my eyes for a brief moment, wiping the last of the salty moisture away. When I opened them, I almost fell off the bench. Edward was standing near one of the building walls, motionless as a statue. He moved when he saw that I registered him there.

I stood with trembling limbs. This was it- I had to do it now. I had to cut it off before he said something I couldn't bear. Of course Edward had to destroy what courage I had.

He made his way over to me, and frowned when he saw my expression. "Bella, why have you been crying?" he asked, looking as though my tears made him want to cry. He took my hand in his ice-cold one.

I drew in a shaky breath, "Edward, I... I'm sorry, I just can't!"

I pulled my hands up to cover my face and tried to pull away from him. His cold, firm hands gently pried mine away, a troubled look on his face. "Bella, please tell me what's wrong. You've been avoiding me all week."

The pain in his eyes was so evident that I wanted to start sobbing all over again. I pulled away, not ready to tell the truth just yet. "I'm sorry, Edward. Jessica is picking me up in a few minutes; we're going to Port Angeles tonight. I have to go."

He didn't pursue me as I walked to my car and left. Even though I couldn't see him, I knew that he hadn't moved. I could still feel his confused gaze boring into my face. I got home and hurriedly got dressed for a night out on the town. As I walked back downstairs, Charlie was coming in the house.

"Bells! Going out?" he asked. He was slowly learning sign language, but he preferred to speak to me instead.

I nodded and replied, "Jess, Ang, and I are going shopping. Do you mind? I know its short notice."

He seemed to be extremely enthusiastic about this plan, and after getting his permission to go, I decided to wait outside for my friends. I leaned against the door of the house as I waited. It wasn't long. After a moment, Jess's car came whirling around the corner and stopped abruptly at my house.

I did my best to focus on the happiness I felt to have a distraction, one that looked like it would be a lot of fun. Port Angeles was definitely a better alternative to moping alone all weekend.

I enjoyed helping them finding dresses, shoes, and accessories, but as time wore on, I felt a need to go somewhere else. I smiled at the thought of finding a good book and looked for Angela.

"Hey Ang, I want to go look for a book. Are there any good bookstores around here?" I asked.

She smiled and replied in sign language, _Sure, it's just two blocks down the road and around the first right corner. It's called… Nine Lives, or something like that._

I nodded and said, "Okay, I'll meet you at the restaurant in two hours." We had decided to go to an Italian place, which was coincidentally named La Bella Italia. My friends had assured me that it was delicious.

Angela smiled and waved as I gladly left the dressing rooms. I followed her directions and found the place without any problem. However, after fifteen minutes of browsing, I knew I wouldn't find anything of use. I left and wondered what to do next. I could go back to the store that Jessica and Angela were in, or I could walk through town in the hopes of finding another bookstore.

It only took me a moment to decide. I turned the opposite way of the department store and casually walked down the street. Nothing attracted my attention, and I barely noticed when the beautiful town shops had turned to ugly warehouses. Suddenly, I looked up, and was startled to see the sun setting. I looked down at my watch- I had ten minutes to get back to meet Angela and Jessica.

I frowned as I tried to remember which way I had come. I turned around, hoping fervently that I could somehow find my way back. With my head down and my pace fast, I kept my eyes on the sidewalk as I tried to retrace my steps. I was so focused that I ran right into someone.

I looked up to see a guy standing in front of me, who was seemingly unperturbed by my bumping into him. His arms were crossed, and he had a smirk on his face that made me uncomfortable. I took an involuntary a step back, a shudder going down my spine.

Murmuring a quick apology, I tried to make my way around him, to no avail. He moved with me, blocking my path. My terror grew as I looked around to see three other guys covering all possible exits. I realized then what was going on. I was trapped.

Fear crept into my stomach as I thought of all the implications. I bit my lip, sucking in a breath to scream. No matter what was going to happen next, I wouldn't go without a fight. They must have seen what I was about to do, because one of the guys behind me grabbed my arms and yanked the breath away.

I could feel the bruises that were sure to be forming where the man's fingers were clenched around my arms and let out a small moan. All hope was slowly draining from me when I saw it.

A flash of silver.

I felt myself being let go as a car came squealing around the corner. I fell to the ground but quickly got up and ran to the car. The passenger door was open, and I seized the chance and hopped in.

My arms and hands trembled as I registered that it was Edward sitting in the driver's seat. Somehow, I knew when I saw the flash that it was Edward. I let out a sigh of relief and sank into the seat. I no longer felt fear or pain, but suddenly, I was extremely tired. I could feel my exhaustion dragging me down into darkness.** (so tempting to stop...)**

I must not have slept long, because the next thing I knew, Edward was shaking my shoulder. The car was parked somewhere along the highway. I looked at the clock, seeing 7:03 blaring at me in bright green. I was now over thirty minutes late for dinner with Ang and Jess. I slowly turned to look at Edward.

His face showed both obvious worry and extreme anger. "Bella, are you hurt? Did they do anything to you?" His tense was slightly rougher than usual, most likely due to the anger that was plain on his features.

Instinctively, I looked at my arms to see large purple bruises forming. My shoulder seemed to throb in unison with my heartbeat. I frowned. "I think I'm okay for now, just some bruising and soreness." These words made the anger on his face more extreme, and I hurriedly continued. "I'm also hungry. I was supposed to meet Angela and Jessica half an hour ago."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, he was turning on the car and making his way back into town. With my heightened senses, I easily noticed his rigid posture and his white knuckles as they gripped the steering wheel. I knew I shouldn't have been I was surprised when we stopped at the restaurant. My friends were just leaving as I stumbled out of the car.

Edward got to them before I did, and he didn't wait for me to make my way over to them before he started talking. Their expressions ranged from surprised to disappointment. Before I had a chance to ask what was going on, they were leaving and Edward was escorting me into the restaurant.

I felt slightly self-conscious sitting across from Edward in a secluded booth. I was astoundingly weary after my ordeal and typically sore. A waitress brought us two cokes, which I didn't even remember ordering, and we were left alone.

When Edward finally spoke, his words were both expected and unexpected, and they made me wish I was unconscious. "So, are you going to tell me why you've been avoiding me?"

* * *

**There were some questions posted by a review that i thought i should address. 1) Bella already knew how to read lips before she bacame deaf. thus, how she came by it so easily. i had back story to it but it didnt make it into the story. sry. 2) Bella did have difficulty with her voice tone/volume i just decided not to put it into the story. **

**hope that clears things up! **

**review please!!**


	11. Questions and Answers

**Thank you all for reviewing so much! i enjoy each and every one of them. **

* * *

I lowered my eyes concentrated on my throbbing shoulder instead. It took me a few moments to respond to him. When I finally did, my emotions were in control again, "Do you remember that I went to the beach last Saturday? It was nice to have some people not stare in sympathy at me. I hung out with the tribe kids and one boy, Jacob Black, told me stories.

"I was barely paying attention to him but I caught a few words. By the time he finished I understood the gist of what he was saying. He was telling me tribal myths about werewolves and…vampires." I paused a moment to gather my courage, "It didn't sink in all at once but by the time I came home on Saturday I knew."

He lifted my chin gently and I raised my gaze. "Bella, I would understand if you don't want to see me. Don't be afraid of hurting my feelings." He looked so gentle but I could see the pain and anger carefully hidden.

"I didn't want to be alone with you this week because I was afraid I would blurt it out. I knew you would be upset but that's not why. I knew once I told you that I was in on your secret, I would also tell you that I didn't care and…" I couldn't finish the sentence for his anger had become plainer now. For some reason it made me defiant.

"You don't care?" he demanded.

"No," I said confidently, "I thought long and hard about it and it doesn't matter to me what you are."

"I'm a monster, Bella! You should be running away from me!"

I frowned, "No, not a monster. You saved my life twice now. No monster would do that. You're undoubtedly dangerous but not bad."

He seemed revolted by the idea that I could see him in a good light and it made me angry. I tried moving my shoulder but it became stiff during the intense conversation and I let out a small groan. The simmering atmosphere had dissipated for the moment as I watched Edward's anger melt into worry.

"Maybe we should get you home. You seem in a lot of pain." I realized he needed time to control his emotions. I carefully got up from the seat and nodded. He was suddenly right next to me and I was hyperaware of him. Despite the pain I went through trying to cut off this friendship before he did, I knew I was in love with him.

I slid into the dark interior of his Volvo and we were silent for most of the car ride. I think I was going into shock but I didn't want to ruin the moment. This might be the last time I saw Edward.

We were almost there when I noticed, "Edward, where are you taking me?"

He didn't respond for a moment but then turned half towards me and held out his hand to sign, "_I'm taking you to Carlisle. I'm not sure how hurt you are and I want to let him see you."_

I frowned, "I'm just tired, Edward."

He was still half turned towards me when I saw him say, "Oh Bella, this is so wrong."

My frown turned into a scowl. I didn't want him to act like this. "Edward, stop it. I've made my decision. I don't care about you being a…vampire." It was difficult for me to say the word, "It doesn't matter."

Tension once more replaced the silence in the car and my eyelids drooped despite it. Before my tired eyes could finally rest, the car came to a stop. I looked out the window to see a white house surrounded by greenery. Edward got out of the car and politely opened my door.

"Thank you," I said as I clambered out of the Volvo. The klutz that I was I slipped on my way out. I instinctively tried to grab the door to stop myself. Unfortunately it was my bad arm and I groaned in pain.

Edward grabbed my other arm and searched my face. Fluidly he picked me up in his arms. I started to protest but stopped when I felt him laugh underneath me.

I felt very subconscious when we walked into the house, seeming to interrupt a family meeting. Edward put me down once we entered the doorway and I tried in vain to cover the bruises on my arms. I watched as they all argued over something, too swift for me to catch. Eventually Esme, the only one of the family I hadn't seen before, lead me to the couch.

I was practically falling asleep when Carlisle, he insisted that I call him Carlisle, examined my various injuries. He said that I probably tore something in my shoulder and he expertly wrapped it up and put it in a sling.

I don't remember going home. The moment Carlisle was done my eyelids closed and didn't open again.

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I sat up too fast and my surprised gasp turned into an intake of pain. I looked around to see I was on a black couch, CDs covering one wall and a window covering another. I stood up carefully to see that I was not in the clothes I was in last night, someone put me in woolen pajamas.

I cautiously looked out in the hall. I placed my hand on the door frame and felt vibrations. I decided the safest bet was to go down stairs so I made my way slowly. The vibrations in the wall became stronger and I smiled.

I finally came to the entryway I was in last night. The TV was on and Carlisle and Alice were watching it. I smiled as I saw Edward at the piano. He was so intense about it he didn't seem to notice me. I sat on the bench next to him and he smiled.

He came to a close with the music and I lightly stroked the keys. "I wish I could hear you, I bet it's amazing."

His smile grew and there was and undeniable emotion in his features that I couldn't identify. He took my good hand and led me back to his room. Once under closed doors, although I doubted we had much privacy, he asked, "I bet you have some questions."

I smiled, "I might and I bet you do too."

His eyes narrowed, "I might, but you first."

I thought about it for a bit, and then asked, "This may sound totally ridiculous but can you…read minds?"

He laughed and I thought for a brief second that if I tried hard enough I would be able to hear it. "Yes but with one exception."

I smiled, "Am I the exception?"

"Yes"

That made me relieved. I didn't want him to read all my thoughts, "Does anyone else have powers like yours?"

"Alice can see the future but it's not set in stone," I saw as his jaw tighten slightly, "Jasper can control emotions of people around him, but at the same time everyone else's emotions cause him some trouble. Emmett has his strength, Esme her compassion, Carlisle his humanity, and Rosalie her beauty."

"Wow" was all I could respond.

"You haven't asked me the main question yet." He said jokingly in his stance but with an undercurrent that was tense.

I thought for a moment, "Your diet?"

"Aren't you concerned?"

I tried to identify what I was feeling. There was an indisputable instinct that I should be afraid but I saw his golden eyes and the gentleness he had and I couldn't be afraid. "No, Jacob might have said something about it though."  
He grew tender, "Don't be afraid, I would never hurt you. My whole family has abstained from human blood, we eat animals."

"Then why is it so dangerous?" I asked my curiosity piqued.

"We try very hard, but sometimes there comes a human whose blood is…irresistible," he paused to gauge my reaction.

"And I'm irresistible?" I whispered.

"Completely"

* * *

**How did you like it? did i miss something? more questions with Edward and Bella in the next chapter!**

**P.S. i did NOT like the twilight movie!**


	12. Singer

**Happiness is a new chapter. i hope you like it. **

* * *

I was slightly surprised by his reply. I had been teasing when I asked him, and I didn't completely understand what he meant. "What?"

He was no longer looking directly at me. His gaze showed me that he was focused on something far away- a memory, most likely. "I spoke to the others about it, and Emmett was the only one who understood what I was feeling. Carlisle talked to a couple of friends about it, and said it was what others called a blood 'singer.' " He stared at me with blazing emotion in his eyes- they smoldered. A shiver went down my spine.

Lowering my eyes, I asked, "Should I not be here? Is this bad?" Part of me didn't want to know the answer. What if it was yes, and I had to leave? I wasn't sure I could bear that. Reluctantly, I raised my gaze.

He smiled slightly, most likely at the complete desolation that I'm sure was quite apparent in my voice. "It's definitely dangerous, but I don't believe I am capable of staying away from you. Your blood may sing to me, but youyour mindyour bodyyour soul- they overpower it, without a doubt."

A thrill went through me as I understood what he was saying. He wanted _me_, out of all the girls in my school, my town, the world, Edward Cullen wanted _me_.

"How?" was the only word I could seem to get out.

He misread my question. "All vampires seem to have preferences. Like a different kind of ice cream or chocolate. Some like dark, milk, white, etc. You're my kind of chocolate." He shrugged and laughed, the movement shaking the couch beneath us. I smiled involuntarily.

"I didn't mean that, exactly. I wanted to know how you could like _me_. I'm a nobody, there's nothing special about me." My gaze drifted down to my hands, which were sitting motionless in my lap.

I could feel his eyes boring into me, probing, reaching into my core. His cold fingers placed themselves under my chin, gently coaxing my face up until I met his awe-filled stare with my own. After a moment, he removed his hand to tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear. Even this most casual form of touch made me incoherent.

"You never do what I expect, Bella. Not only are you the only person with a mind I can't touch, you are so incredibly different from any other being, human or vampire, that I've ever met. The general reactions, expressions that I have come to know and expect from people, the things I know about humans- they all become obsolete in your case. You make me want to know more about you. I think I am in love with you, Isabella Swan, though I could never hope to deserve you."

My heart stuttered as I grasped his meaning. He loved me? I let out a gasp. He misread it.

"Are you in pain? Should I get Carlisle?" he asked.

I laughed breathlessly and grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving. "I'm fine. Just give me a moment to remember how to breathe." I sat there for a moment in silent contemplation, staring at his perfect features. His eyes were golden honey and smoldering, but there was pain as well. "Does that make you sad? Being in love with me?" I asked, trying to identify the puzzling emotion.

He looked away from me, gazing at something outside the window. I waited.

"I'm not sure that I can do it, Bella. I could kill you far too easily. I should let you live your own life. I should make you leave."

"No." I wasn't sure if I spoke loud enough but I noticed his reaction and I was sure he heard. "I can choose to be where I wish to be, and this past week has shown me that I would rather be here than anywhere else. I love you, and I don't want you to be sad."

We stared at each other as we processed what the other said. He leaned in and put his hand on the back of my neck. "Don't move," he said.

I tried my best to sit perfectly still. However, when his lips touched my own, my blood boiled, making it impossible. My one good arm moved of its own accord as it wrapped around his body, trying to pull him closer to me. I didn't want the kiss to end.

Edward had other thoughts, though. He broke away quickly and in a flash was on the other side of the room. He leaned his forehead against the window, trying to clear his head, I assumed.

He walked back to me, seeming to be back in control, but I saw in his wild expression that he wasn't quite back to normal yet. He held out his hand and I grasped it, standing up cautiously. "I should take you home," he said. I wished I could hear his voice; it would make it so much easier to understand his moods.

The car ride wasn't much. I didn't want to break whatever mood he was in and ruin my perfect memory of that kiss. If he was angry about it then I wasn't sure if I wanted to know just yet.

We pulled up to my house and I let out a panicked groan. "Charlie!" In the midst of everything, I had completely forgotten about my father, who was probably having an anxiety attack right about now.

Edward squeezed my shoulder, beckoning me to look at him. "Don't worry. We had Alice call him last night when you passed out on our couch. He knows almost everything." He smiled and I let out a small sigh of relief. Not only because of Charlie, but because his smile seemed to be genuine. He wasn't mad at me. I stepped out of the car.

He walked me to the front door and signed, _I will see you on Monday, when our lessons continue. _

I smiled wickedly. _If you say so- you __**are **__the teacher. But I need all the practice I can get, and I happen to be free tonight._

_That's true, your signing is horrible... I'll come over, say, 7:00?_

I nodded and went inside, getting one last peek of his laughing face before closing the door. All was right in the world... and then I noticed Charlie standing behind me.

I smiled sheepishly at him, hoping he missed the exchange between Edward and I. He just came closer and gave me a hug. "Are you ok, Bells? I nearly had a heart attack when Alice called and told me what happened. Look at your arms, and your shoulder!" He kept babbling on about it, and I had started to look away when something he said caught my eye.

"What?!" I asked, hoping I was wrong and I hadn't seen the words form on his lips.

"Well, Renee called to talk to you and I may have spoken to her about it." It was his turn to be sheepish.

I glared at him and stomped up to my room. It would take several emails to calm down my poor mother. As I tried to formulate exactly what I would say to her, I noticed my arm beginning to throb. I made a detour to the bathroom, grabbed some Tylenol, and locked the door to my room.

I went to my computer and wrote a very long and calming letter to Renee, describing in great detail my visit with the doctor who had patched me up completely. I also emphasized that I only had a few bruises, insignificant injuries compared to others in the past.

One of the few upsides to being deaf was that I wasn't taken by surprise as much as before. I had to get used to the fact that, if I didn't want to jump out of my skin every time that someone came up behind me, I would have to assume there was always someone behind me.

That was why I didn't scream when a statue seemed to have suddenly appeared in my rocking chair.

* * *

**What did you think? needed something? did i do well? please i liked to know how to improve.**


	13. Unable to Wait

**It took me awhile to write this chapter. Still not sure if i like it or not.**

* * *

Although I didn't scream or jump in fright, he certainly surprised the living daylights out of me. It took me several moments to piece together a coherent thought.

He seemed amused at my reaction. He smiled and laughed. I looked at the door slyly to make sure Charlie wasn't about to burst in, but then my logic kicked in. Edward wouldn't have alerted Charlie to his presence.

He moved out of the rocking chair and onto the bed, leaning against the headboard. He patted the place next to him invitingly and it took all my will to stay put. I held up a finger and turned back quickly to the computer. I wrapped up my letter hastily and sent it to Renee, hoping my hurried ending wouldn't be noticed. I then turned the lights off, hoping Charlie would assume that I was napping.

I sat down next to him, trying to be sneaky about leaning my shoulder against his frigid skin. "I thought you weren't supposed to be here until seven."

He turned towards me to show me what he was saying and smiled his dazzling smile. "I found that I couldn't wait that long. Plus I had a feeling that you had a few more questions left unanswered."

I frowned, "So there is unexplained Volvo in my driveway?"

He laughed, shaking beside me. I wished silently that I had heard him laugh before my hearing left. "I can get around just as easily without a car, sometimes easier."

I gave him a questioning, "Vampires have to be quite fast to catch our prey," he said simply with humor dancing in his eyes. "Would you like to know more?"

I nodded eagerly and asked, "Are the common myths that surround vampires true? Are you burned by the sun? Do you sleep in coffins?" I trailed off trying to imagine Edward the common day Dracula. It didn't fit.

He laughed again and I sighed depressingly, "No, most humans just jump to conclusions. I'm not burned by the sun but if I did go out into the daylight it would be a spectacle. It's impossible for us to sleep in coffins because we can't sleep."

I stared in shock as the words that I read off his lips tried to process in my brain. Finally I responded, "Wow."

He smiled tenderly, looking at me with passionate eyes. I became utterly lost in his warm golden eyes. I quickly broke contact with him before all thoughts were lost again. He chuckled.

I frowned as I struggled desperately to hear what was probably the most beautiful laugh in the world. As hard as I might no sound touched my ears, no sound escaped the horrible injury that was somewhere on my brain. My desperate sigh grew louder and he looked down worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked. That was the worst thing he could have asked. I didn't want him to worry unnecessarily.

"I'm fine," I lied. The lie so often passed through my lips I was beginning to make it believable. Unfortunately Edward could still easily see through me, he didn't need his mind reading abilities.

"It's your hearing," he stated, the expression on his face didn't look like he was asking anymore.

I dropped my gaze; I didn't like having this conversation. I was having less often now but I was still a little tender on the subject of my hearing. All talking about it should remain in my head.

Why did he have to be so much stronger then me? All he had to do was lift my face up to his. Maybe it was also because I was a hopeless pushover when it came to him. His eyes probed my face, trying to lift the thoughts from my head.

Subdued I said, "It comes and goes every now and then. I know what you're thinking and no, I can't get over it. Please Edward, let it go."

He had no intention of letting it go. I could see it in the stubborn set of his jaw and the disapproval in his eyes. Deciding that any long speeches would be useless I settled for pleading with one word and silently with my eyes, "Please."

His face softened; his golden eyes warm. He stroked my face gently, "Bella, it hurts me to see you this way. There must be someway I can help."

"Let it go," I whispered again. Before he could argue any further I said, "You don't know how odd it is, feeling no heartbeat coming from you. I never noticed before my hearing was…lost, but now I'm so sensitive with touch, and…sight."

I touched his face slightly to show my point. I had turned off the lights in hope that Charlie thought I was taking a nap but I could still see quite well in the fading light. A smile touched his features as he pressed my hand against his face. Then his hand dropped down my arm to my shoulder, tracing the large purplish bruises. His features darkened at the memory of it.

"How is your shoulder?" he asked. I was thankful he stayed away from the forbidden subject.

I thought for a moment. The Tylenol with his cold shoulder leaning against it had soothed the main part of my pain. "It's actually not that bad, I'm just glad I don't have to move it very much. I'm fine as long as I don't try shrugging."

Desperate to get back something of the earlier mood I asked, "Is it hard for you to be here? You talked this morning that my blood 'sang' to you. Does it cause you pain?" I was trying to solve the enigma that was Edward, although I was afraid of his answer. I didn't want him to be in pain.

He no longer looked at the bruises on my arm but looked at my face. He seemed to wonder at my curiosity. "I suppose you could say that. A deep burning thirst that longs to taste your blood," he checked to make sure he wasn't offending me, I kept my expression neutral, "But I realized as I watched you sleep last night and driving you home that there was more than that. My desire to protect you was greater. My love for you was greater. As impossible as that sounds I think…hope that my will is stronger than the instinct to…" he dropped the sentence, but he didnt need to I could figure out where he was going.

I was about to ask more but he tensed suddenly, looking at the door. Before any communication could be passed between us, my wrist buzzed and I immediately understood. Charlie was at my door demanding to come in. I scowled, the first moment I had I was going to hide his calling buzzer that connected with my wristband.

I frowned at Edward sulkily. Charlie was worried and I needed to go talk with him, but I didn't want to leave Edward. He laughed and held his hands to sign, _I'll be back for our lesson. Go bond with Charlie, I can wait._

I nodded and there was a slight breeze and Edward was gone. I stomped over, hopefully showing my anger thoroughly, to the door, and wrenched the door open. "Yes, Dad?"

I spent an excruciating hour with Charlie trying not to keep looking at the door or the clock. Whether Charlie noticed or not he didn't say anything. Finally the clock reached seven o'clock and my wrist buzzed happily. I shot up at once, but allowed Charlie to get the door.

* * *

**What do you think? Any suggestions?**


	14. Name Signs

**this one turned out rather well. im kinda on writers block for both stories so it may be a little longer for the next chapters. :'(**

* * *

I waited impatiently as Charlie and Edward exchanged the usual pleasantries. I didn't try to keep up, deciding to sit at the table and wait. Edward soon sat across from me, placing several large and intimidating books on the table.

I realized that I was surprisingly eager for this lesson- most likely due to the fact that Edward promised to teach name signs today. I was eager to find out what he called me.

We started our lesson by reviewing the alphabet, even though he knew that I was quite familiar with it at this point. Charlie watched as we sped through it before excusing himself, going into the next room to watch tv. I smiled; at least we had some privacy.

_Are we going to learn name signs now?_ I signed, not able to keep the eager expression off of my face.

He laughed and responded, _Of course, unless you don't want to___

I scowled and stuck my tongue out at him. _Teach away O wise Master._

_Name signs are..., well, exactly that. It's a sign you choose to name something, or even a __someone__, that you know. To do a name sign, you start out with the first letter, and then a sign that describes them. Take Charlie for example: You would first sign a C, and then you would say fish, father, or anything else that reminds you of him._

I found signing was much more difficult then just doing the alphabet. My injured shoulder was often a big hindrance, and the words were much more difficult to memorize than the letters.

_What's the sign for fish?_ I asked.

He showed it to me, going slowly to make it easier for me to repeat. I tried to mimic him, having to move my hurt shoulder in the process. In the middle of doing it, my shoulder twitched, and I gasped in pain. Not loud enough to alert Charlie; Edward's super-hearing, however, was another story. His brow furrowed.

After regaining my composure, I signed hastily, _I'm fine, just a little sore._

The expression on his face squelched the hope that he would let it go. _Carlisle told you to be a good girl and tell us if you were hurting worse. Bella, answer me truthfully, is your shoulder hurting worse? _he asked, concern becoming the dominant emotion in his eyes.

I took several deep breaths and pinpointed on my shoulder. It didn't throb like before when I first hurt it. If I didn't move it, I couldn't even tell it was hurting. I was cautious but not in pain. _Edward, I assure you that I am only in pain when I tend to forget that my shoulder is injured and move it in a way that I shouldn't. Please continue with the lesson. Or are you going to force me to actually try to interpret those intimidating books on my own?_

He hesitated for a moment, and then shrugged nonchalantly, as if to shrug away the conversation. Despite this ruse, I could see that it was still in the forefront of his mind. Attempting to return back to the lesson at hand, I remembered something that had been nagging at the back of my mind, and this triggered an intense curiosity. _What's __my __name sign? The symbol you use for me?_

He smiled wickedly and shook his head. _That's for me to know and you to find out. Enough about me, though- let's practice._

We continued for another hour as Edward helped me decide what to call each of my friends. I doubted I would ever use them in their presence, seeing as Angela was the only one who knew some sign language.

I stifled a yawn in the middle of Angela's name sign, but Edward saw right through me. I was surprised at how tired I was. I had slept late at the Cullens' house... maybe last night's incident took more out of me then I realized.

_You need to rest... maybe we should stop for the night. _

I was reluctant to face the fact that the day was ending. Tomorrow was Monday, and I wasn't eager to go to school. _I'd rather not._

_Bella, you're tired, and we have school tomorrow. _

_I don't want this day to end. I don't want to have to face the reality of tomorrow. _

It was meant to be a joke, a light teasing or complaining, but I saw sorrow when I looked at Edward's face. His golden eyes suddenly revealed their endless depth, and I found myself lost in them.

_Don't worry, I'll be back soon. I don't think Charlie will appreciate me staying in his kitchen all night._

I thought for a moment, debating with myself before I reluctantly nodded. He left with a nod to Charlie and a sweet look to me that made my heart flutter.

When he left, the euphoria I had been experiencing departed with him. I realized just how tired and depressed I was. Sure, sign language was great and dandy, but it only helped when Edward was there to keep the fact that I was deaf from engulfing me. Sensing that worrying Charlie wouldn't be wise, I made a swift and polite exit.

I was controlling it well until I got into my room. I closed the door and my eyes as I entered, and I drew in a deep, shuddering breath. Carlisle's words kept haunting me, telling me that I had to get over it, I had to move on. Unfortunately, I was finding the fact that I was now defective very difficult to get past.

When I had carefully enveloped all of my emotions in a seemingly airtight barrier, I opened my eyes and walked to my window. I sat down and pushed it opened wide. I stared out in the night, looking into the dark with my heightened senses. I could no longer describe the night as black. I could see the green of the leaves and the grass. The stars were not white- they each had a hint of color all their own. I felt the wind blowing the wet rain against my skin, a refreshing feeling.

A normal eye would have missed the nearly-invisible blur climbing up on the side of my house, stopping right below me. My somber expression lit up at Edward's sudden appearance. I moved away from the window.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He grinned and said, "I didn't feel like leaving," Climbing inside, he grabbed my hand and held it up to his face, inhaling deeply. His eyes held none of the indecision that I saw when I first met him. The fact that he was here seemed to please him as much as it did me.

He let go of my hand and placed his hands on the each side of my face, pulling me to him. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around him as he kissed me softly on the lips. I drew away in an effort to catch my breath.

He pulled me to the bed, climbing in beside me after tucking me in. I leaned against his frigid skin. I was content, a feeling that I had been missing with the loss of my hearing. I found myself hoping for impossible things, a very dangerous move on my part. But I was too happy to care, because Edward was next to me, holding me close. He ran his fingers through my thick hair, relaxing and soothing me.

I looked up at him, my eyelids drooping in exhaustion. "I don't think I can fall asleep," I mumbled.

He laughed, and I felt the bed shake beneath me. "Give yourself time. You look half-asleep already."

He was right, but I argued anyway. "How could I possibly fall asleep when you're here?" I complained.** (Sound Familar? :P )**

Although I doubt he meant for me to see, he said, "I'm here every night, don't worry about it."

Before I could ask what that meant, he pulled me closer. I laid my head against his chest and was asleep in a matter of moments.

* * *

**Yes some of this chapter was taken from twilight. it is a _twilight fanfiction_ but that one was almost a direct quote. oops. ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	15. Always and Forever

**YAY!! Another chapter is done! i really hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

I woke up to a foggy, clouded Monday morning. I shivered with cold as I searched for my blanket with closed eyes, trying to will myself asleep again. I touched a smooth, cold arm instead and my eyes snapped open instantly. I found myself face to face with Edward.

"Oh!" I squeaked in surprise, and then I rolled away to get some room and fell off the bed as a result.

I rubbed the back of my head and moaned, "Ow! That's _not _how I usually like to wake up in the morning."

Edward reached over the edge of the bed and carefully picked me up around my waist. He nestled me beside him.

My attention turned to my sore and painful shoulder. I started massaging it methodically as my brain processed last night's conversation. "I didn't think you would stay."

He moved my hand and replaced it with his own, the cold of his skin soothing the sore muscles. He didn't speak- he just looked at me with adoring eyes. After a few moments, he leaned in and began kissing me on my jaw line. My breathing hitched and I nearly melted.

He turned to face me and signed, _I would stay longer, but my siblings wouldn't be happy if I made them late to school. I'll drop them off and then come pick you up._

I smiled and nodded, and he practically disappeared before my eyes. I laughed and started getting ready for school.

I made my way to my closet and dug though it for something to cover up the effects of my horrific ordeal. I ended up with a shirt with loose sleeves that came to my elbows. Once I was fully dressed, I grabbed my arm sling and school bag and made my way downstairs.

I was quite surprised to see Charlie still in the kitchen. "Dad? What are you doing here?"

He turned and smiled. I peered around him and saw my sign language books lying open on the table. I bit back a laugh. He stumbled through his weak sign language. _Hey Bells, do you need a ride to school?_

Slowly and carefully I responded, _Thanks, but Edward is picking me up._

He nodded and said nothing else, leaving quickly. I ate breakfast and waited. When I tired of waiting, I went to the door and wrenched it open, finding Edward in the process of ringing the doorbell.

We both laughed, and Edward motioned me over to the car.

And with that, my life went back to normal... in a way. I found it wasn't so hard accepting my disability as long as Edward was there. That seem to bother Edward, though, and at times he grew very frustrated with me. One particularly nasty incident happened on Friday.

_Bella, why do you only try when I'm around?_ He asked as we sat across from each other at lunch. My signing was slowly but surely leaning towards symbols instead of individual letters. I was a lot faster, too.

I played with my food on my plate, then dropped my fork and signed back, _Because you're the only person that I want to be with._

I saw his eyes sadden at my words. He didn't seem to like the fact that I depended on him so much. Seeing him sad made me sad, and I regretted my words.

_Bella, sweet Bella, you shouldn't base your life on something that shouldn't exist. _

I scowled and said out loud, "I promise you, Edward, I have no intention of changing my mind. I refuse to let you guilt your way out of this."

"I'm no good for you, Bella," he said with his mouth. I wasn't sure which would be worse, having him scream it in the cafeteria or so soft that no one could hear it. Before he could see the tears forming in my eyes, I stormed out of the cafeteria, heading for my safe spot.

I didn't look back- otherwise I would have seen a very irate Alice confront her brother. My friendship with Alice had grown steadily, as she often accompanied Edward to my house. I would have laughed at the situation any other day.

In the safety of the tree's branches, I took a deep breath and steadied myself. There were times when I was lost with Edward. He changed moods so quickly and so randomly I couldn't help but be swept away. This was one of those times.

A cold hand appeared on my shoulder and I looked up, grateful the rain was masking my tears. A second later I realized how silly that was- he could probably tell tears from rain. He sat down next to me and pulled me into his arms. I leaned my head against his chest, feeling content and no longer thinking of the stupid quarrel that had just occurred.

He kissed the top of my head and I looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry," he mouthed. "I wasn't mad at you, per say, more at the whole situation. I just wish that you wouldn't depend on me so much." He was talking about my hearing, ignoring the main topic of our argument.

I looked into his eyes, "Edward, I struggle with my situation every day. It can get overwhelming at times, but that weight lifts in your presence. But that's not what gnaws at me. Why does it make you sad every time I say I love you?"

"Because you could do so much better. I have nothing to offer you," he replied. The atmosphere changed, from being apologetic to soft and intimate.

I gave him a bright smile, "You've given me so much already. In the darkest hours of my days, you gave me light. Let's agree on one thing- you love me and I love you, always and forever. Nothing can change that."

I felt laughter shake him, a tender smile warming his facing. "I suppose so. I was wondering, though," he began, then paused as we stood. We didn't leave, instead facing each other. "Would you come and meet my family tomorrow? They've been dying to meet you. Now, wouldn't that be a great way to start Spring Break?"

I pretended to think about it seriously, until I shrugged nonchalantly. _Okay,_ I signed, and I started walking to my next class, beginning to feel very nervous about the holidays. I felt a warning in the pit of my stomach, and knew without a doubt that we were headed for a turning point. What that was, I didn't know.

* * *

**hmmm what could it be...**

**Review~please! :D**


	16. Cullen's House

**New chapter. in my urge to get it posted i skipped the editing process. if there are mistakes (cuz they probably are) sry. :)**

* * *

I was sitting in Edward's Volvo, playing nervously with my hair. We were driving way too fast through the forest to the Cullen's house. Night was falling and I looked back at Edward. One hand was on the steering wheel and the other held mine. He told me nothing of what was going on tonight, only that his family wished to meet with me and wished to express their gratitude. When I asked why he didn't respond.

I gasped in awe as we pulled up to the magnificent house. I knew I had been here before but I was in no mood to appreciate it then. Edward stopped the car and then came around to open the door for me. I accepted his hand to stand up and said, "Thank you, kind sir."

He brought me close, kissing me gently on the lips and said, "You're very welcome, dear Bella."

I smoothed my shirt and adjusted my sling, "Are you sure I look fine?"

He stepped back, admired me for a moment and replied, "You look marvelous." We continued on and I gasped at each decoration. Beautiful blue streamers and white lights hung in the trees, added a certain charm to the forest.

"Alice really outdid herself," I murmured. We finally got to the door and I entered in caution. Once again the decorations were stunning. The same shade of blue that Edward had once complimented me on, the shirt I decided to wear today. It also smelled of freesia although I saw no sign of the flower anywhere. I blushed scarlet as I looked at everyone around the room.

I saw Alice in a corner with Jasper, beaming radiantly at me, and I knew then that this was all her doing. Before I could give her a smart retort, Carlisle and Esme came forward, I decided to pay attention more closely. They were both smiling encouragingly at me but underneath the happiness, there was a strange undercurrent. I looked at Esme and said, "I'm glad you invited me over, the house looks stunning."

Her smile grew and she signed to me, _Thank you, dear. It was Alice's idea to decorate. She loves to make big deals out of things._

I glanced back at Alice who hadn't moved from Jasper's side. I stuck out my tongue at her and then smiled back at Esme, who didn't respond to my childish behavior. I signed back, _Yes Alice really is something, isn't she? _

The only good thing about sign language was that the sarcasm couldn't be detected. Esme made no sign that she could tell I was annoyed at Alice, for which I was grateful. _If you are hungry Bella, I made some food._

My blush worsened as I thought of vampires cooking even though they had no need to. No wonder Edward didn't let me eat beforehand. I nodded eagerly and followed her into the dining area. The warm smells of spaghetti and garlic bread made my mouth water.

The table had two candles lit in the middle, a white tablecloth covered it. The table was set for one but there was a chair opposite. Esme allowed me to sit down and then left the room. Surprised, I watched her leave and then watched as Edward appeared leaning against the doorway. He waited and then came to sit in front of me.

"I knew you don't like making a big deal out of things so I thought you would appreciate a dinner here then in a public restaurant." He said his eyes boring into mine.

I smiled, despite my embarrassment and responded, "Thank you Edward, that was very thoughtful."

I picked up my fork and started eating, trying my best not to be self-conscious. Despite my best efforts I couldn't get rid of my blush throughout the entire evening. After dinner I looked around helplessly, "What next?" I asked.

He came around the table and held out his hand. _Now we dance and then later my family will claim you, _He signed, his face grimaced at the last statement.

_I won't be able to hear the music, _I replied while my insides froze, _and_ _I can't dance._

_Don't worry, I'll lead. _He pulled me close and we swayed to music I couldn't hear, or that wasn't even there. Without any beat to follow, I swayed to the small hints Edward gave, and to my surprise it was quite enjoyable.

I twirled once more, my khaki skirt flaring out and ended up in Edward's arms. I laughed, enjoying the moment immensely, especially when I felt Edward laughing with me. We stopped dancing as we were both lost in each other's eyes. His beautiful, smoldering golden eyes held as much tenderness and love as I felt in my heart. We were both content to stay there but then Edward's face contorted.

I laughed again and simply stated, "Alice."

He nodded and we put space in between us, the intensity of the moment dissipating. He kissed both my hands, but it wasn't the same. The undercurrent that I recognized before was back, "What's wrong?" I asked.

He smiled crookedly, "Can't keep anything from you, can I? I will admit to being tense, Alice said she saw some of my kind blowing through, but they keep disappearing in her vision, it makes me wary."

I bit my lip, nerves getting the better of me, he easily read my fear. He stroked my face, "Don't be afraid," he said, "I promise to protect you."

I smiled, my fears abated, "I guess we better go face Alice now, hmm?"

He laughed again and led me out of the dining room, back to the large room in front. Carlisle and Emmett were on the couch, watching something on TV. Rosalie was in the furthest corner, inspecting her perfect nails, while facing away. Alice and Esme were talking animatedly about something. They all looked up at our approach except for Rosalie. Jasper wasn't in the room at all, but I guess from the swift glances Alice kept giving to the ceiling that he was upstairs.

Esme and Alice invited me over to sit with them at their table and I gladly sat down. I would have asked if Edward could be included but he was already ensnared by Carlisle and Emmett on the couches, I laughed again. After all, I was supposed to be getting to know the family tonight; not just spend time with Edward.

_Bella, we have to go shopping tomorrow. You NEED some spring clothes and since its Spring Break you don't have any further commitments. _Alice stated, the words seeming more like a demand than a request.

Esme saw more disgruntled face and signed quickly, _Don't worry, dear, I'll be there to make sure she doesn't go overboard. _I saw her give a sharp glance and I realized that Esme desperately wanted me to feel safe and comfortable. She didn't realize I was used to Alice's craziness by now.

_It's fine, Esme. Alice won't get her way with me so easily. _I gave her a warning glance and she stuck out her tongue at me. I laughed.

The conversation continued to be about light and trivial things, topics meant to include me in the circle and keep me talking. We exchanged story after story as the night wore on. After an hour or so my mind began to wander. I looked out of the corner of my eye for Edward. So intimately attuned to him I caught him standing and walking over to the piano.

Just like that one morning, which felt like weeks ago, vibrations reached my sharp senses. The song was slow, if I could discern anything from the vibrations and tears welled up to my eyes. I didn't know what the song could be, but the movements I felt within me ached with deep longing and sadness of something lost.

Before I could embarrass myself further I ran from the room. I ran out the back, to a porch I remember from my first visit, although I hadn't actually been out here. The night was cold and the rain splattered me as I left the sanctuary of the home. I was thankful no one had followed me; I needed to sort out my thoughts.

I certainly didn't mean to lose myself like that. I had thought I had a grip on my emotions when I arrived, but apparently not. I had been handling my situation quite well in Edward's presence. I hadn't had an embarrassing reaction like that for awhile. Perhaps it was only to be expected.

I stared out into the dark green forest, the moon shining somehow despite the rain. Suddenly a cold hand was at my waist. I was happy to be in Edward's arms again, until that hand became an arm and it pulled me backwards into the darkness. Another hand was over my mouth, preventing me from screaming. My last image was of the beautiful house, a light against the darkness surrounding it and then my mind gave me the only peace I could find for my panicked body, and I hoped to not awaken anytime soon.

* * *

**so, did you like that? review!**


	17. Gone

**Hey! new chapter up! thanks for waiting oh so patiently. **

* * *

**EPOV**

I saw Bella leave out of the corner of my eye and stopped, realizing I was the reason she left. Esme started to follow after her until Carlisle said, "Let her have some space. Give her some time."

I buried my face in my hands, utterly ashamed. I was so caught up in the moment, so happy to hear her laughter. I was playing her song, and it caused her to leave. I looked forlornly at my family, "I apologize, I didn't mean to get her upset. I didn't think she would notice."

Alice looked at me sharply, disbelieving every word. I didn't have to be in her head to hear the insults she was giving me. Carlisle frowned, "Edward, you know as much as I do that the human body makes up for what it lacks. Bella's other senses are probably as perceptive as ours. She would have felt the vibrations the piano gave off."

I rubbed my hand over my face again, "I know, but I tend to forget, on purpose or on accident."

My attention turned to Jasper upstairs, who promised to watch Bella's moods for me so I could prevent this sort of thing from happening. _Edward! I'm sorry, it was so sudden. She was fine and then you started playing and an overwhelming sense of loss washed over her. Before I could tell you she was out of the room._

"Its fine, Jasper," I called to him, stopping the flow of apologies, "You did the best, it was my fault."

Alice was still watching me, but I refused to get into her head to find out what she was thinking, whether it was criticism or comfort. I didn't need to know. But she had other plans, "Edward, it was just too much for her. Stop blaming yourself."

Before I could reply back, Carlisle said, "Has she been like this often, Edward?"

I shook my head, "She hasn't been too bad for awhile. I've caught her crying a few times but it has been less and less."

Carlisle frowned, "She isn't getting over it is she?"

Alice looked at Carlisle, "It isn't something easily taken care of. She's handling it nicely. Given more time I'm sure she'll pull it through."

They both looked down at the floor, lost in their own thoughts. "Its as if she's being pulled in two directions," I said, "She doesn't want to hope of her hearing coming back, because it will be so much harder if it doesn't, but at the same time she can't give up hope."

Esme looked at me, unshed tears in her eyes, "What a horrible dilemma to face."

I got up from the piano, and walked to the porch. But suddenly Alice's vision filled my head. Bella was being taken. I didn't think, I ran.

I reached the porch with the empty air and a small piece of paper floating silently down to the ground. I picked up the paper staring at it with dead eyes. Before I could take two more steps in pursuit, several pairs of restraining hands grasped my arms.

"Let me go," I snarled, beyond anger.

Alice moved and stood in front of me. She was so small in comparison to my anger. Had I been unrestrained I would have blew past her. She put a hand on my chest, comforting and warning at the same time. "Edward," she said warily, knowing my anger as much as Jasper, "If you had gone after them they would have killed her and left in lying in the forest. Think first, that's how you will save Bella." She paused and gently pulled the note from my hand.

With a shaky breath she read the note that stole my love from me, _"Dear Vampires. You have now joined into my little game. I hold you snack as my captive and she smells so good. I was quite pleased when I caught a whiff of her on the wind. As if now you do not know where she is I'll give you two days, if you haven't found the second clue by then she's dead. _

Everyone gasped and I snarled again. I heard Esme whimper and sob as Alice's voice died away. I was still too black with rage to begin to think of reason.

I struggled fruitlessly against my captors and heard Carlisle's voice, "Edward, we have to go along, at least for the moment. It would be for Bella's best interest if we concentrate on beating him at his game, not stumble blindly into a trap. Let's go inside."

There were only one other option than anger and that was utter devastation. I stopped struggling and followed them back in with a dead fear in my heart.

I walked over to the piano, cursing myself and my happiness. Before I quite realized what I was doing the beautiful piano was destroyed. With anger in my heart I retreated to my room. Alice grabbed my arm before I left and said, "We'll get her back Edward, I promise."

I kept my face blank as I responded, "This is my fault Alice, if we find her, would she want me back?"

Shocked, she let go of me and I locked myself in my room.

As night wore on to day I kept staring at the window in my room. I didn't move. I couldn't bring myself to face the fact that Bella may truly be gone. I scanned everyone's heads a dozen times, especially Alice's. I waited, not breathing, for some piece of information.

I barely registered the dawn of the second day. I was too busy wondering why Alice kept telling Charlie that Bella was at the hospital. According to my family, Bella became violently ill and she was too contagious to be seen. The worst part was when Alice imitated Bella's 'sick voice.' To Charlie, it was a perfect copy and I gave Alice credit it was close, but it just made me feel worse. Would it be better to tell Charlie she died? But what, by some chance she still lived…

A sudden vision interrupted my dangerous thoughts. I saw the two who kidnapped my Bella and I saw where they were. Less than a second later I was downstairs, ready to go.

It took a moment to get everyone filled on what happened, and I itched to run without them, but I squashed my recklessness. It wouldn't help anyone.

"Edward, maybe you should stay here," Esme said.

I looked at her in horror, "I have to go."

Alice frowned, "Edward, she's right, it might be best for everyone if you stay."

"No," I begged, "I can't do that."

Carlisle stepped forward and placed a hand on my arm, "We don't know what we're going into. Bella could be dead," I flinched, "or injured unpleasantly."

"I have to find out what happened, no matter the outcome," I whispered.

"What if she's bleeding? You haven't hunted these past two days and we all know your appeal to her," Alice stated.

I slung a pack over my shoulder and walked to the door. I paused, "That won't be a problem. Let's go."

* * *

**What did you think? i think i ask that every time....oh well. i truly want to know :P**

**If you are french go to Dansmabulle's profile, being an amazing fan who translated it for all those who know french :)**


	18. Fire

**this chapter was a little shorter than i planned, oh well...Dont know what else to say...oh yeah. READ! :)**

* * *

Panic rose up in my body. I couldn't hear still and now I was in a room with no light and dank floors. I shivered and struggled against my bonds. The door opened and a soft light was cast in the room until the door closed and I was cast into pitch blackness. A vampire came forward. I had no clue as to what he was saying, probably something about killing me. I didn't need to know.

He nudged my leg and I screamed. He had broken it the moment we got to wherever we were and then promptly threw me in a room not much better than a damp cave. I sneezed, making me wonder what sickness I was coming down with.

During the interlude that I was here, I thought of Edward. I realized that had I not left the room that night I wouldn't be here. I was stupid to react that way. I was in danger for my life and it was all thanks to my brilliance.

If I wasn't too disoriented I figured that I had been kidnapped for two days now. Dawn should be just appearing over the horizon, not that the room had any windows. My attention was brought back to my captive. He leaned in closer, and I could see his features despite the little light in the room. I committed his face to memory, ready to have Edward tear him to pieces. He was still speaking but the fog around my brain contributed with the small amount of light kept me from understanding.

He lifted my arm, smelling my scent I guessed. He stopped at my shoulder; I could feel his cool breath on my neck. He stepped on my leg again and I screamed hoarsely. I was too busy thinking about the pain in my leg to realize what he was doing.

He bit me.

Before that realization could sink in, fire entered my body with a passion. I was no longer paying attention to the vampire in front of me. I thought he was going to kill me. What was the point of keeping me alive? I was food to him.

Something changed though. I thought I saw the door open and then he was no longer there. Someone else was standing over me with a light. I would have burst with happiness had I not been in so much pain.

"Edward!" I screamed through the pain. He was at my side in an instant, while Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper filed past him. He kneeled next to me, stroking my face and I knew when he saw my wound by his expression.

His face twisted in horror and pain. I tried desperately to keep quiet while my body convulsed. The fire was burning throughout my body. He turned to Carlisle for help, but I saw Carlisle's angelic features turn hopeless and shake his head. Edward turned and picked me up and we flew from the dank cave, running to the safety of home.

**EPOV**

We easily found where the two captors were hiding. It was a plain house, outside the outskirts of some long forgotten town. The moment we entered the house I could smell the blood. My sweet angel's blood, so intoxicating to me once now filled me with revulsion. How could I bear to ever smell her the same way?

The female we encountered first was dealt with easily. Her fiery expanse of hair and feline quality was no match for little Alice. She was burning in seconds.

I didn't spare any hesitation as I followed the horrifying scent. I was led to a dark room on the bottom floor. It was a cellar of some kind and reeked of mold. I saw the disgusting vampire over Bella and I threw him off of her. I would have dismantled him had I not heard the worst sound in the world.

"Edward!"

Easily distracted I ran to her. Her broken leg was the first thing I saw, sticking at an odd angle. My eyes traveled up to look for other injuries.

And I found the source of blood. On my love's neck was a bite mark, slowly oozing blood. By that time Carlisle was standing behind me, I faced him, trying to erase the image. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

His face contorted and I struggled to compose myself, "I'm sorry, Edward. If we had been here sooner, maybe, but the venom has spread too far."

I didn't reply, afraid to speak. I picked up Bella, feeling her writhe in my arms. She screamed louder, but I didn't think she was conscious of doing it anymore.

I was determined to get her home. Somewhere she would at least feel safer, feel infinitesimally more comfortable.

* * *

**I realize i never actually mention the kidnappers by name but obviously its James and Victoria, not that the live long enough to call them by name. *shrug***

**make me happy! review!**


	19. Forever

**Here it is, the last chapter. i hope you guys enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it. Thanks to all who help me countrydoglover, DiamondSkin, and Dansmabulle. thanks a lot!!**

* * *

The pain was unbearable, but I tried my hardest to keep from screaming. I knew that each scream tore into Edward and caused him excruciating pain. It was easier when I could finally hear, because Edward's unmistakable voice was right there, murmuring words of comfort and singing to me.

His love made me stronger and gave me the will to fight against the fire. Edward never left, and I never forgot what the pain was worth. For one thing, I got my hearing back, but that was a small benefit in comparison to the fact that I would be with Edward…forever.

_Forever_.

And that was what kept me going, kept me from screaming. Finally, my three days were up. With one last surge of fire, my body was released from the evil torture. I opened my eyes, unable to remember when I had closed them. I looked around in wonder.

"Bella?" Edward asked cautiously.

I searched for the most musical sound in my world, and a huge smile spread across my icy face. "Edward," I responded happily.

We embraced. "You can hear me," Edward said, his happy smile even more stunning when seen with my crystal clear vision.

I contemplated that. "Yes, I _can_ hear… but I don't think it matters now." I looked down, feeling odd that no blush would creep into my cheeks, "I finally understand what Carlisle and you meant by accepting it. When I was stuck in that cellar, I knew that no matter the outcome, I would be happy with my life. I realized that it didn't revolve around one of the five senses. I could have moved on." I paused, glancing swiftly at Carlisle who stood inside the doorway. "I should have moved on, and I very nearly made a fatal mistake."

Edward smiled genuinely, grasping my hand and pulling me up. "Let's go hunt." And we ran, ready to face whatever came.

I lay on the floor of the upstairs bedroom, my ear jammed to the floor, doing my best to hear everything going on downstairs. Finally, the sound I had been waiting for wafted up to me.

A human heartbeat.

Charlie had come today to see why his daughter wasn't home yet.

The door opened at Charlie's approach, and I heard his gruff voice say, "Where's Bella?"

Right on cue, Edward asked, "What do you mean? She went home."

Before my dad could panic too much, Carlisle answered, "She was sick, Charlie, remember?"

He must have nodded, too emotional for words. I heard Carlisle sigh, "Charlie, I'm very sorry. Bella died yesterday. She had caught a rare and deadly disease. I did all I could, but I couldn't save her. I'm so sorry."

Unable to cry, I started silently choking on the air. How could I do this?

"How?" Charlie demanded, his voice breaking.

"I don't know. I treated her the moment she showed symptoms, but it was too late." I could hear Carlisle's grief in his voice. He didn't like this anymore than I did.

"You didn't tell us?!" Alice and Edward screamed.

"She begged me not to. Not only was she dying, but the disease she had was extremely contagious. She didn't want anyone to catch her illness. To prevent the spread of the disease, I had to burn her body. It was too risky. Even then she pleaded me to give you a letter. When I informed her of the risk, she told me that you would take the risk to have one more thing from her."  
He handed the letter to Charlie, I heard the crinkle of paper. "Edward, she left one for you too." Edward let out a choked sob and stormed from the room.

Then it was quiet as Charlie read the letter I wrote for him.

Dear Charlie,

Dr. Cullen told me that I was going to die, but the only thing that I regret is that I won't be able to see you one last time. I love you, and I'm so glad that I decided to come to Forks. I know you would have wanted to see me if you had known I was sick, but I didn't want you to see me like this. I want you to remember all the good times and how much I love you. I want you to know that I am immensely happy that I came to live with you. I wouldn't trade anything for the time we've had together. I love you. Be happy, and don't be sad for me.

Always your daughter,

Bells

How I wished I could cry, to relieve my emotional burden, but I could only listen tearlessly as Charlie cried downstairs.

"Carlisle, I want to thank you and your family. You loved Bella and took care of her," he said, once he collected himself. He paused, "Tell Edward that, if it had ended differently, then I would have been glad to call him son one day."

He left soon after that, but I stayed on the floor, my eyes squeezed shut. A comforting hand began stroking my hair. I was pulled into Edward's lap, happy to be comforted.

But, like the fire that burned in my veins, this pain didn't last. Charlie got his last goodbye, which was all I could give him. I stood and pulled Edward with me, walking to the window. The sun was slowly coming over the horizon- a new day and a new life.

I looked at Edward. "What was the name sign you gave me when I couldn't hear?"

He smiled slightly, "I named you angel, for you saved me from my pathetic existence and gave light to my world."

I laughed, and the sound was clear and bright. I would miss certain aspects of my human life, for I wasn't quite ready to give it up yet. However, through that trial, I had learned and gained more. I would no longer push things away but accept them and live life to the fullest.

"Marry me, Isabella Swan," he whispered in my ear.

"Yes," I whispered back, and we embraced and watched the sunrise together, the beginning of our life together.

* * *

**Here's your last chance to review me. dont miss the oppurtunity!**

**unless you have kindly read and reviewed my other stories. :)**


End file.
